


A Troubled Destiny

by Revonue



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revonue/pseuds/Revonue
Summary: Fireheart and Sandstorm's quarrel over apprentices grows more serious. As Cinderpelt grows to be Fireheart's closest friend and confidant, Yellowfang realizes her apprentice may be following in her pawsteps.
Relationships: Cinderpelt/Firestar (Warriors)
Kudos: 17





	A Troubled Destiny

_I'm going to need to make a trip for more cobwebs..._ my analysis of Thunderclan's herb storage is interrupted when I scent my once-mentor, Fireheart. Without even turning around, I can tell by the heaviness of his steps that he's angry. 

"Cinderpelt," he says, and I turn around. His fur's bristling and his tail lashes violently. 

"You look as if Shadowclan were traipsing through the camp! What's gotten you so worked up?" I say. 

"Sandstorm," he spits. "She doesn't understand that I didn't skip her when choosing mentors to spite her! I have a million things on my mind. Bluestar..." 

"Is ill," I remind him gently. _And all the herbs in the forest are useless for her._

"I know," Fireheart licks his chest in an effort to calm himself. "But Sandstorm... she doesn't seem to care that I..." 

_Need support._ But he wouldn't admit it, not to me, and probably not even to his idolized Spottedleaf. The orange tom shakes himself.

"Never mind all that. Want to hunt? I promised you we'd find the slowest mouse in the forest. I think it's about time I made good on that." 

I purr in response. I haven't experienced the thrill and fulfillment of hunting my own pray since before the accident. Yellowfang, who seemed to have been taking a nap, opens one eye. 

"If you're going to hunt, bring me something." 

"This brings back memories," Fireheart says as we exit the gorse tunnel into the forest proper. Leafs crunch under my paws and I nudge his shoulder playfully.

"Fond or bad? I wasn't good at being obedient then. You must've been frustrated." 

"Sometimes, but no cat could fault your enthusiasm." He pauses for a moment, then picks a path to Sunningrocks. I reflect on the day I was made his apprentice. Pride had filled me until I almost thought I would burst. And what a handsome mentor Bluestar had given me! I was _happy_. 

And then the asphalt. Pain. I turn away from the memory of it. I'm content now. The word fills me from nose to tail-tip. Any clan cat should be thankful for content. 

Once we reach the sun-warmed rocks I scent the air. A few heartbeats pass before I smell rabbit and my heart drops. Still, the clan needs every bit of prey.

"Rabbit," I murmur to Fireheart, gesturing toward the direction with my tail. His green eyes glow. 

"Crouch between those rocks. I'll chase it toward you, and you can give it the killing blow." Before I can question the wisdom of his plan he drops in a hunting crouch and works skillfully to get behind the rabbit. I hurry as much as I'm able to the spot.

The undergrowth rustles and a gray rabbit runs toward me, fear-scent almost overwhelming me. It's blind to my gray coat among the stones, and I don't need to jump far to dispatch it with a flick of my paw. My heart is racing, and like a kit I yowl with joy. Fireheart watches me, his tail curled around his paws. 

"Do you miss this?" he asks suddenly. 

_Miss what? Training with you? Dreaming of battle? Days filled with the scent of pray and boundary markers instead of mouse bile and mint?_

Very carefully, I stop the train of resentful thoughts. I first started doing this when Yellowfang began giving me exercises to strengthen my leg. Working through agony with her yellow gaze sternly ensuring I didn't shirk, I needed to cultivate self-control. I couldn't think of what I couldn't do, or else I'd go mad. 

"Yes. Fireheart, I'm thrilled to be useful to the clan, and to have been accepted by Starclan. But I do wish I could do this more."

"Why not?" 

I tilt my head at the tom. 

He springs to his paws and begins pacing. 

"Yellowfang can't possibly need you every moment. Every few days, we can find some easy prey for you to catch, or practice your defense moves. Remember what happened to Spottedleaf." 

I shiver at the reminder. It had been totally without honor to butcher the clan's only medicine cat. Yellowfang and her wisdom were truly Starclan-sent. I scuffle the ground with my paws. 

"Are you sure? You're so busy as deputy..." 

Fireheart walks until he's only a mouse-length in front of me. 

"I'm sure. Besides, being with you isn't work." He flicks my ear with his tail. "Would you mind waiting while I hunt for something else? Yellowfang will have my fur off if I don't catch her something fresh." 

"I have to gather some cobwebs, anyway." I bury the rabbit under a thin coat of dirt and search for the gossamer strands that, when bound together, can keep a warrior's life-blood from slipping away. Angling my head this way and that, the sun finally catches on a bunch between two bushes. I wind them around a stick and clench it in my jaws, hoping Fireheart can carry all the fresh-kill to camp. I sit on a rock and soak in the sun. 

Finally, Fireheart pads in front of me with a vole and triumph in his eyes. He sets it down. 

"I'll come back later to get that rabbit," he says, and we head back to camp walking close together. 

As I knead the bedding of my nest that night, I feel as if some invisible tide has turned.


End file.
